Hector (Shaun the Sheep)
Hector (also called The Alpha Llama or The White Llama is the main antagonist of 2015 stop motion short Shaun the Sheep: The Farmer's llamas. He is a llama and Shaun's friend turned one of his two nemesis (along with Trumper). He is the friend and boss of Raul and Fernando. He is voiced by John Sparkes. Personality Hector is not like his lackeys Raul and Fernando; he is the most evil and ruthless villain in the short. He has a fake kind persona; first when you meet him, you may think he is kind and benevolent but truly he is a monster. He likes exploiting luxuries with his friends, and doesn't care for others. Appearance Hector is completely white all around but has a few brown patches. History Hector first appears with his two minions hypnotized by a flute player. When the flute player loses control, the llamas come into the baking contest. Hector sees Shaun and gives him a cupcake and winks at him. Shaun, who doesn't know who he truly is with his friends, wants to take them by tricking the judge with an arm. The llamas were hypnotized then later caused chaos. When they were taken, he was introduced by Shaun and started a football match. The llamas won. Then Timmy found the flute, and started playing and the llamas were hypnotized. Timmy, suspicious, wants to try again but was taken. The alpha took a chance and crushed the flute (foreshadowing his nature). Then the sheep and llamas were having a bath. The alpha spends time with Shaun. Then at night, the llamas took all the sheep's cushions and they had to sleep standing up. In the morning, the alpha wakes up and eats his breakfast. When they see their breakfast, the alpha eats the sheep's food but they knew it was horrible. Then they saw The Farmer having food. When Shaun tries to get it, the alpha shows that he got food. Then later, the alpha was playing with a scooter with the black llama. Then they bashed into the pigsty and crashed into the barn. Shaun tries to tell them what they did and the alpha scoffs, revealing his nature and shocking Shaun. Later they watched TV. When the TV was off, the alpha presumably told the minions to capture them. Shaun had to save them. First he lured the alpha and his friends to the cart and saved The Farmer, but the Alpha busted his way out. Then they chased him. When the alpha was looking to the attic, he grins evilly when he sees Shaun escaping. Then he busts himself off the roof and was joined by the friends. Luckily, the sheep saved him by hypnotizing the alpha and his friends and they fell into the cart. When Shaun tries to close the door, the alpha tries to run but failed. Then Shaun tricks the judge to sell them to someone else and he got dragged. The alpha was seen in the credits being played with by The Farmer's niece but does not seem to enjoy it. Trivia *Only the alpha is the main antagonist as he is the closest enemy to Shaun and the most evil among the trio and his fake friendship to Shaun drove the plot. *His grudge to Shaun makes him one of the most evil Aardman villains of all time. *His voice actor, John also voiced Bitzer and The Farmer. Unlike the alpha, they are mainly heroes while the alpha is mainly a villain. Navigation Category:Opportunists Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Thief